Twin Leaves
by HollyleafLover0905
Summary: What if Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves were reincarnated just like Cinderpelt? A second chance where they could be the same age, in the same clan? Well, this is what I think... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

In StarClan...

"Come on, Hollyleaf, let's go hunting!" Fallen Leaves exclaimed. His black-furred mate padded to his side and replied, "Let's go!". They raced onto the starry plains, felt the rustle of the grass in the breeze, the wind against their fur. They halted when they were far away from the crowd of other StarClan residents, panting. Hollyleaf gazed into her mate's eyes. "I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you by my side." Fallen Leaves nuzzled her, before pulling away. "Hollyleaf... we're both already dead." The she-cat turned. "I know. But sometimes I forget. It's amazing here... but I wish things were different..." Fallen Leaves pulled her towards him. "Oh, Holly... So do I." They sat together, two pairs of green eyes watching the sunset on the golden horizon.

A few sun-rises later, Fallen Leaves was padding through the ranks of StarClan, looking at the new arrivals. The white and ginger tom walked past a beautiful shining pool and glanced at the reflection. He saw, further off, a familiar grey tom with blind blue eyes. He visited StarClan often, but he was not a resident there. Fallen Leaves also saw his own refection, staring back at him. Ruffled fur and green eyes that had never looked happier than right then. He knew it was because of Hollyleaf. She had brought some much excitement and joy to his existence. He sighed, and couldn't help realising there was a slight edge of sadness in those eyes as well. All the things we could've been. He swatted a paw at the reflection so he didn't have to look into the water anymore. The tom tore his eyes away from the glimmering waves, and saw Hollyleaf trotting to his side. "Hey, furball, let's go for a walk. Get away from the crowd." She brushed her black fur with his white and ginger, then suddenly halted, silently noting how light it felt. She stepped back and glanced at him, his fur ever paling and its starry quality overcoming the colour. He's fading... She didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen in love with a cat around a thousand years older than her. She would stay in StarClan for a long time yet, but Fallen Leaves... She didn't want to imagine the many seasons without him...

They walked side by side to the vast moor of StarClan. It was their special place, but not as special as the tunnels had been. Hollyleaf remembered those days with a smile. Fallen Leaves had always thought of them as a sort of prison, as he was not permitted to leave and join StarClan after his death. But then, Hollyleaf had come and everything had changed. Now he thought of them as the place he met the love of his life. Hollyleaf. But he was pulled away from his thoughts as a blinding light filled the space and enveloped him. He felt himself floating, his paws so light, he couldn't touch the ground. "Holly!" He cried. "Fallen Leaves! I can't see you!" He tried to shout back, but his voice wouldn't sound, and he started to disappear. Am I fading?! No! I'm not ready to leave her! "Holly!" He cried again, to no avail. Then he was gone. When the bright light vanished, Hollyleaf was surrounded by the medicine cats of StarClan. All of them. Some familiar, some unfamiliar. Then a far more familiar, and very much alive, medicine cat padded up to her. The grey tom looked at her and started. "Hollyleaf?!" She immediately recognised him. "Jayfeather?! What are you doing here?!" Instead of replying, he was suddenly, uncharacteristically, overcome with emotion. "Oh, Hollyleaf, I've missed you so much!" The siblings nuzzled each other, and smiled. But their moment of rejoicing was interrupted by a collected voice, all of the former medicine cats at the same, chanting: "Separated by a thousand years of mud and stone, Amber and Ember will be reunited by Thunder." Jayfeather sighed in annoyance. "They really couldn't be more vague, could they? Amber and Ember? Mud and stone? Thunder? You've really outdone yourself this time." But when the tom turned to his sister, all he saw was a blinding light and the black outline of Hollyleaf's slender figure being lifted into air. He then became the second cat that day to cry Hollyleaf's name as she was pulled into the invisible abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back, and with Chapter 2! Thank you so so much for the review, favourites and follows!**

 **Echoflight21: Your review is really helpful! I know cats can't smile... oh well! And unfortunately I can't do anything about the prophecy as I have prewritten a few chapters that include it and so on.. And trust me, my teachers complain about the starting a new line thing alllllll the time, it's just a bad habit, I'll try to make it better... Tbh, I though I would get no reviews or anything, and yours is greatly appreciated. And thanks for the favourite!**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: Thank you soooo much for the support! It's my otp too (if you couldn't tell lol)! The favourite and follow are really really appreciated! *tosses Hollyleaf plushie***

 **Silverheart: Here is more!**

 **Now I've been rambling on long enough, here is Chapter 2!**

 _Allegiances_

ThunderClan

Leader

Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-coloured tom

Hazeltail - small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - grey-and-white tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing - pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilyheart - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Queens

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, expecting Thornclaw's kits

Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe - long-haired grey tom

Millie - striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

"Jayfeather! JAYFEATHER! There are two queens kitting and you are daydreaming! What are you thinking?!" Jayfeather blinked open his blue eyes hastily to see that the dream had ended and he was blind again. And, Leafpool was screaming at him.

"StarClan... Vision... Hollyleaf..." He managed to force out. Leafpool's voice softened.

"You had a vision? And you saw Hollyleaf?" Her voice croaked a bit as she spoke of her dead daughter. Before the blind medicine cat could reply, a screech of pain came from the nursery and Jayfeather reverted to his normal self.

"Someone get two sticks. And some moss. They'll need it once the kits come. And borage. For the milk. Someone go, now! The kits won't wait!" Having one queen kitting was stressful enough, but two? Poor ThunderClan, Jayfeather thought. But, even for a moment, he couldn't keep the prophecy from spinning round his mind. 'Separated by a thousand years of mud and stone, Amber and Ember will be reunited by Thunder.' What could it even mean? Birchfall scampered back into camp right then, with all the requested items, and just in time, because Jayfeather sensed that the first of Blossomfall's kits were coming. Soon a small bundle of fur slithered out, and Leafpool licked the kit fiercely to start its breathing. She said that this was the only one, and let it wriggle to Blossomfall.

"A tom!" The young mother exclaimed. "He's amazing. Can Thornclaw come in now?" Jayfeather glanced awkwardly at Cinderheart.

"Not yet. Let's wait until Cinderheart has kitted too." With the words spoken, Cinderheart began yowling even more than before. The medicine cats rushed over to her, and helped her deliver her own, single, kit. A she-cat. The entire clan relaxed, and returned to their nests. Apart from Thornclaw and Lionblaze, of course, who rushed into the nursery eagerly.

The kits were named. Blossomfall and Thornclaw's kit, the tom, was white and ginger, and his name was Amberkit. Cinderheart and Lionblaze looked at their daughter and said that she was black as coal, and named her Emberkit. When Jayfeather heard the names, he was shocked. Amber and Ember will be reunited by Thunder. He sped to Bramblestar's den and told him about the prophecy. Bramblestar shook his head and said he couldn't figure it out either. Who had been 'separated by a thousand years of mud and stone'? Who was the prophecy about? Jayfeather could only think about Half Moon. He missed her so much...

 **And there is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! From now on, Twin Leaves will be updated every Monday! Also, I will be uploading a new warriors fic called Frozen Pool tomorrow! It will be updated every other day, as I have already prewritten like 15 chapters. Can you guess what it is about? The clue's in the name...**

 **QOTD (I'm gonna do these because they sound like fun lol): Who is your favourite warriors character, and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back! (After way too long lol) Sorry I didn't update as planned but school has been getting in the way, and I can't control it, sorry. My grade is tough, okay? Anyway, on a more positive issue, Twin Leaves has now 4 follows and 3 favourites! And as for reviews:**

 **Whitespirit: You're so right it is! And it'll be out later today.**

 **Echoflight21: Ik, maybe they don't know so much about the Hollyleaf-Fallen Leaves relationship so they wouldn't guess? And I love Ivy too!**

 **Mad Hat Dragon: Cool. I love Jayfeather too, if you couldn't tell from the amount of times I mention him lol**

 **Honeyburst: Sorry! I will try to update it often but school... ? ﾟﾘﾭ**

 **...And that's all! Here's Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3

"Emberkit! Wake up, Blossomfall said today we can explore the camp!" The tom scrambled through the nursery to the black she-kit and prodded her. "Emberkit!" Wearily, Emberkit rose. "Come on, Ember, let's check out the warriors' den!" The white and ginger tom practically dragged his friend out of the nursery, and together they tumbled into the clearing. Cloudtail walked past the kits.

"Out of the nursery already? You're barely two moons old." He half-chuckled.

"Blossomfall and Cinderheart say we're very grown up for our age!" Amberkit announced proudly. Cloudtail laughed something about kits and padded away, a smile on his face. Emberkit raced around the ThunderClan camp.

"Wow, it's so big! I can't wait to be a warrior!" She skidded at the paws of a large grey tom.

"Watch where you're going." He growled. Emberkit nervously looked up into his eyes and realised it was Jayfeather, the medicine cat. But something else happened when their eyes met; a flash of light, and Emberkit saw herself, older, and Jayfeather standing in a starry clearing.

"Jayfeather?! What are you doing here?!" It was startling hearing her own voice, but more mature, and thick with emotion. Then many, many cats chanted: "Separated by a thousand years of mud and stone, Amber and Ember will be reunited by Thunder." It sounded so familiar, like she had been hearing it since the moment she was born, like it was engraved in her mind. It sent shivers up her spine. Another flash and she was back in ThunderClan, staring into blind blue eyes. She didn't understand what she had seen... or what she thought she had seen.

"Come with me." Jayfeather hissed and nudged her towards the medicine den.

"Emberkit! Be back soon!" Poor Amberkit sounded so bewildered. The black she-kit wished she could have done something, but she was desperate to find out what had just happened. The scent of herbs filled her nostrils and Emberkit glanced at her surroundings. The medicine den. Most kits didn't get the chance to visit it. The ones who didn't get injured, basically.

"Did you see that too?" The grey cat demanded.

"I saw all these cats, and you, and there was this weird voice, or more like lots of voices, and-" Jayfeather hushed her silent, pacing through the den. So she saw it too. What could that mean? She looks so much like her... it hurts. I don't want to remember... Emberkit was thinking too, but she couldn't help blurting out her thoughts. "Did I get... a prophecy? Do I have to be a medicine cat now or something?" Jayfeather half-laughed, half-croaked.

"No. Another already made that mistake." My sister. But she was born to be a warrior.

"But, if I got a prophecy, don't I have to be a medicine cat? Isn't it part of the warrior code?" Emberkit insisted. That was the last straw, it was too much. Jayfeather stormed out of his den and into the woods, ignoring Leafpool's calls of warning.

Jayfeather paced through the forest at a steady pace, the red and gold leaves falling around. The warrior code. Why did it have to be the warrior code, of all things? Oh, Hollyleaf, if you can hear me right now, tell me what's going on... A rusted from the bushes behind him broke his train of thought.

"Jayfeather?" A timid voice whispered. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I hope I didn't upset you too much, I don't know what's going on and I sneaked out here and Cinderheart will never forgive me if she finds out.." Jayfeather nuzzled the small cat.

"I'm okay, and don't worry, I'll tell Cinderheart that I asked you to come and collect some herbs with me." The usually grumpy medicine cat felt a patch of sympathy for his brother's only daughter. But the one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was that when he had called for Hollyleaf, Emberkit had come.

Ooooooh. Jayfeather... Do you know?

I'm putting Frozen Pool out today, I promise I am because it's finally Friday! Wooooo! QOTD: Which do you think was the best Warriors arc? (I personally loved Power Of Three because Hollyleaf!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I was planning to update yesterday, but my WiFi suddenly went out and didn't come back for ages? Anyway, the reviews so far...**

 **Snootsnoot: Great to see you're enjoying it! And I love Squirrelflight and Yellowfang too!**

 **Echoflight21: Omen Of The Stars was pretty good in my opinion, until Hollyleaf died at the end!**

 **Nicole: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **We're on 7 follows, 6 favourites and 1 community (Mixed Bag)? Anyway, here's Chapter 4:**

"Amberkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Amberpaw. Toadstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Amberpaw. Toadstep, you have shown yourself to be a brave, loyal warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Amberpaw."

"Emberkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Emberpaw. Icecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Emberpaw. Icecloud, you have shown yourself to be a friendly, passionate warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Emberpaw." Bramblestar stepped down from Highledge. Cheering filled the camp, and Emberpaw heard two voices shouting her name louder than the rest; Cinderheart, her mother, and, surprisingly, Jayfeather. Well, not really, surprisingly. After that moment in the woods, the medicine cat had taken a certain liking to her.

"But be aware that I will not give you special treatment." He has growled, after admitting it. As for Amberpaw, all he felt was pure ecstasy. He was finally an apprentice! The last four moons has brought many memories; racing through the warriors den with Emberpaw, eating his first fresh-kill, laughing in the nursery until moon-high, when it rained in the camp and he looked in the puddles with Emberpaw - two identical pairs of green eyes staring back at them. All his best memories were with Emberpaw. She was his best memory. And his best friend. After thinking this, he grinned at her and she grinned back.

That night, Amberpaw was cuddled up with Emberpaw in their new nest in the apprentices den. The only other apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw, who were littermates, slept further towards the edge of the den. They would be warriors in a moon. A cold breeze flowed through the den and Amberpaw cherished Emberpaw's warmth.

"You're an amazing friend, Amberpaw." The black she-cat whispered sleepily and shifted closer to him. Amberpaw smiled in the dark and purred. "I feel like I've known you for many, many seasons..."

 **Sorry that was so short... Anyway, QOTD: What do you think of their mentors, Toadstep and Icecloud? Love them? Hate them? Don't really care?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like five months, life got in the way. Still, I have not abandoned you! Welp, you've all probably abandoned me and I don't really blame you :( If anyone still wants to read this story, I will continue updating it (and Frozen Pool). I'm currently writing a Mothwing x Leafpool fanfic, but I don't know when I'll release it as it is not perfect yet. I'm struggling to revise for my GSCEs right now, so I can't promise regular updates but I am still writing this fanfic and I will finish it one day!**

 **Again, I am truly sorry.**

 **Here's Chapter Five.**

"Wake up, Amberpaw! Dawn patrol!" Toadstep prodded the tom as light flooded through the brambles of the apprentices den. Amberpaw stirred sleepily and sat up. Emberpaw mirrored him as Icecloud padded into the den.

"Bramblestar says we're going on dawn patrol." Emberpaw smiled and nudged her best friend.

"Let's go." Amberpaw sprung to his feet and followed Toadstep out of the den, beckoning Emberpaw with his tail. Icecloud and her black-furred apprentice walked out into the clearing.

"Dawn patrol?" Lionblaze asked, shaking out his golden fur as he left the warriors den.

"Yep." Toadstep spoke for all four of them. "And I think Lilyheart's coming too, she should be waking up now." As soon as the black and white tom said the words, one of the clan's youngest warriors padded out of the warriors den. Lilyheart yawned and motioned towards the bramble tunnel exit. As they walked through the forest, they came to the place where Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Sorreltail and Seedkit had been buried. The warriors all felt solemn at the memory. A single bout of greencough had brought them all down. The apprentices were oblivious, and just looked around in awe at the forest in leaf-bare.

"I'm still getting used to how cool the forest is, and with all this snow it's even better!" Emberpaw flicked a pawfull of snow towards Amberpaw. He winced at the coldness of it, then smirked and threw his own snowball at his best friend.

"Mousebrain. You don't know what you've started." He growled playfully. Emberpaw purred and dived into a crouch.

"I'm ready!" Icecloud chuckled a bit, but came between them.

"Hey, hey, break it up, I'm the only one who's meant to be icy over here. And no-one is meant to have a cold, so stop acting like you're trying to catch one." Amberpaw and Emberpaw sighed in unison, wishing they could continue the playful skirmish. In the two moons since they had been made apprentices, not much had happened. The first chills of leaf-bare had grown into a strong flurry of cold, and the snow had come two sunrises ago. Frost crackled on the bare branches of all the trees, and morning dew made everything shine. Cherrypaw and Molepaw had been made warriors; Cherrysky and Molefur. Dovewing was expecting Bumblestripe's kits, and the whole clan was fussing over them as there had not been kits in the nursery since Amberpaw and Emberpaw themselves. The clan was doing well, and despite the cold, they were full fed and sleepy.

The patrol headed back through the bramble tunnel as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"I'm starving. Want to share a vole or something?" Amberpaw yawned. Emberpaw nodded and the pair of apprentices padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a large vole in her jaws and flung in towards a corner of the camp.

"Don't throw your food, Emberpaw!" The black she-cat could hear her mother's voice sounding from outside the warrior's den.

"Sorry." Emberpaw murmured, embarrassed. Cinderheart walked towards her.

"Hey, don't worry now. My sisters and I did much worse as apprentices!" She purred and touched her cheek to her daughter's. "Go now, eat your fresh-kill with your friend." Emberpaw smiled.

"Yes. Thanks, mother." She trotted towards Amberpaw, who was already eating.

"Hey, you." He licked her ear. "Long time no see!" They purred in unison. My life is perfect, Emberpaw thought. What could be better than this?


End file.
